Known security systems often produce false alarms. To prevent transmission of such false alarms to relevant authorities, a live operator at a central monitoring station may attempt to verify an alarm signal from a security system by contacting an owner or a user of the security system prior to transmitting the alarm signal to the relevant authorities. However, such a process is expensive in terms of both time and manpower.
Known security systems can also include a web interface or a mobile application on a user device of the owner to facilitate the owner remotely monitoring the security system and conditions thereof. However, known security systems do not rely on the owner using the mobile application to confirm the alarm signal before transmitting the alarm signal to the central monitoring station because doing so could substantially delay the transmission of the alarm signal, thereby undermining a principle function of security systems: early notification of alarm conditions. Accordingly, upon receipt of the alarm signal, the operator at the central monitoring station must still attempt to verify the alarm signal in a manner as described above before contacting the relevant authorities.
In view of the above, there is a need and an opportunity for improved systems and methods.